


Confusión

by Noctulier



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SuperBat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Hal se ha enamorado de unos preciosos ojos color azul, pero Clark también.AU Harry Potter.Halbarry / Superbat





	Confusión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Otra vez estaba ahí comiendo de esa manera tan adorablemente grotesca, parecía no tener llenadera pues hasta sus propios compañeros miraban atónitos la cantidad de panecillos que se llevaba a la boca.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Desde el momento en el que lo vio supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado del azul de esos ojos.

—Hey Hal ¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Ollie.

— ¿Eh?— respondió atontado.

—Que si estás bien. Diablos Hal, desde que Carol te dejo solo te la pasas en las nubes.

¿Carol? ¡A quien le importaba Carol!

Su exnovia ya era agua pasada, además era él el que la había dejado y no al revés, aunque ella se empeñara en decir lo contrario.

— ¡No es por ella, hombre!

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿A caso no es obvio Ollie? Hal está enamorado— comento con diversión Diana. —Y apuesto una rana de chocolate a que es uno de los que está por allá. — señalo la mesa de los Hufflepuff.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Amigo, apenas hace una semana rompiste con Carol, no puedes enamorarte tan rápido de otra persona. — todos en la mesa de los Gryffindor posaron sus miradas en ellos gracias a la exclamación tan potente de Oliver, que bajo la cabeza apenado.

—Es una tontería. — murmuro.

—No es ninguna tontería, es más voy a invitarlo a salir en este mismo instante.

— ¡Hal espera! — trato de detenerlo el rubio al ver hacia donde se dirigía, pero justo en el momento que Hal se puso de pie, el dueño de sus suspiros también se paró del asiento caminando hacia un chico de cabellera oscura.

¿Quién era ese sujeto y porque le sonreía a su futuro novio?

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida sin embargo, chocaron con Clark, que llego corriendo al comedor. No alcanzo a escuchar ni ver bien lo que se dijeron pero cuando quiso alcanzarlos, ellos ya se habían retirado.

— ¿Te pasa algo Hal?— pregunto curioso Clark.

— ¿Desde cuando hablas con…?— la impresión de ver a su amigo con la cara completamente sonrojada lo saco de contexto. Normalmente a él no se le subían los colores al rostro ni cuando jugaban Quidditch.

— ¿Con quién?

—Clark ¿Por qué tan tarde?— interrogó Diana, llegando junto con Ollie.

—Tuve un inconveniente con la maestra de herbolaria pero ya estoy aquí ¿Ya terminaron de comer?— mientras la princesa, que es como apodaban a Diana, y Clark hablaban, Queen se dio cuenta de que Hal parecía confundido, así que fue directo al grano.

— ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a tu pareja, Clark?— el susodicho volvió a ruborizarse.

—N-no somos pareja, a penas y nos hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

—Un momento. — dijo exaltado el castaño —El chico con el que te cruzaste, el de ojos azules… ¿Te gusta?

La mente de Kent evoco la imagen de unos preciosos ojos color cobalto, enigmáticos, fríos y un tanto crueles. Por su lado Hal pensó en la mirada cálida y soñadora de unos ojos color cielo.

—Sí— contestó suspirando — B, es…

— ¡Mío!— lo corto Hal, iracundo —Yo lo vi primero y más te vale que lo dejes en paz.

En cualquier otra situación, Clark hubiese cedido, nada ni nadie era más importante que sus amigos pero en esta ocasión no retrocedió y frunció el ceño desafiante.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Tú no has hablado con él.

—Eso no lo sabes, de hecho nos llevamos muy bien— contestó cruzándose de brazos. Clark entrecerró los ojos.

—Mientes.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí! Ni siquiera sabes su nombre. — Diana se paró en medio de ellos, sabía que Hal siempre había sido una persona muy imprudente capaz de reaccionar a la mínima provocación, Clark no era así, pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado como en ese instante.

— ¡Suficiente! Si pelean solo causaran que nos bajen puntos a todos. — el castaño dio media vuelta y se fue. ¿Quién se creía Clark? Le importaba un carajo si eran amigos, él iba a ser el dueño de B y se lo demostraría. Quizás su amigo fuese alguien lindo pero no podía competir con su atractivo.  
Hal Jordan era el estudiante más sexy de todo Hogwarts. Sí señor.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce y Barry habían salido al patio para platicar un rato, eran amigos de toda la vida por lo que lamentaban no haber quedado en la misma casa, ya que no podían hablar tan seguido como antes. Por ello aprovechaban sus ratos libre para convivir.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Clark?— dijo el rubio para romper un poco el silencio.

—Desde hace unos días, me hablo después del primer partido de Quidditch.

—Espera ¿Él fue quien te tiro de la escoba?

—Sí. — Contesto. —Fue a buscarme a la enfermería para disculparse.

—Se ve que le gustas— Bruce enarco una ceja.

—Tal vez, de todas maneras ¿porque te interesa mi relación con él?  
—Es solo curiosidad, literalmente casi le da un infarto cuando vio que eras tú la persona que casi tira al suelo.

—Él es así con todo el mundo, ¿No tiene nada que ver que te guste su amigo?

— A mí no me gusta nadie. — contestó Barry avergonzado.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ese nombre que tienes escrito detrás de tu cuaderno ¿No es _“Hal Jordan”_?

— ¿¡Revisaste mis apuntes!?

—Por supuesto que no, me di cuenta que tenías anotado eso el día que fuimos a estudiar juntos a la biblioteca. — el rubio suspiro aliviado.  
Estaba casi seguro de que su amor platónico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su existencia. Hal Jordan era uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de toda la escuela, era guapo, fuerte, Griffyndor y cazador experto en el Quidditch. No era el único que suspiraba por él, pero sabía que era el que menos probabilidades tenia de obtener su atención. De todas maneras no le importaba mucho, le gustaba pasar desapercibido y no tenía tiempo para andar ligando, aunque eso no evitaba que se fijara de vez en cuando en Hal.

—Le diré a Clark que te lo presente la próxima vez que nos crucemos.

— ¡No!— grito — ¡Por favor no le digas nada!

—Entonces si te gusta— afirmó Bruce —Deberías decírselo, en el comedor no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

— ¿Qué?— el Ravenclaw dio media vuelta dejando atrás a su confundido amigo — ¡Espera Bruce!

 

* * *

 

 

La rivalidad entre Hal y Clark no pasó desapercibida para nadie, los baños, el comedor y en especial los dormitorios, se habían convertido en su campo de batalla, el más afectado era Ollie pues su cama estaba en medio de ambos y en más de una ocasión tuvo que soportar sus insultos a mitad de la noche. A veces deseaba ser una mujer como Diana, para que mínimo esos dos tontos lo respetaran un poco.

—Hal esto ya no puede seguir así— le dijo el rubio a su compañero. —Ya vamos a cumplir dos meses de dormir de esta manera y créeme, no soy el único al que empieza a fastidiarle esta situación.

—No me molestes Ollie, no estoy de humor.

—Ultimadamente nunca estas de humor, ¿Qué te hizo Bruce?—

Nada.

No le había hecho nada porque ni siquiera había podido hablar con él. Desde ese día en el comedor no lo había vuelto a ver, cosa que lo ponía rabioso. Pareciera como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Sabía su nombre porque Oliver se lo había dicho, pero no contaba con más información.  
La mayor parte del tiempo se lo había encontrado en el comedor y otras pocas en la biblioteca, sin embargo ahora no existía ni un rastro de él, se había evaporado, y lo que más ira le provocaba era que Clark parecía estar teniendo citas clandestinas con él, puesto que todos los días se escabullía fuera de clases, para regresar unas horas después con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

¿¡Cómo diablos lograba verlo!? _¿Felix Felicis? ¿Amortentia?_

— ¡No!— exclamo sujetándose la cabeza. Si Clark había usado esa poción en Bruce estaba perdido, maldita sea y pensar que el maldito tenía cara de monigote amigable e inofensivo, toda esa maldad escondida en lo más recóndito de su alma.

Un lobo en la piel de un cordero.

— Ya te perdí— le dijo Oliver al verlo tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos. —Estas comenzando a asustarme de verdad, voy a llevarte a esa cosa que los muggle llaman psiquiatra.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Trato de pensar en una forma de acercarme a él.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente sigues a Clark? Total si él ya sabe dónde encontrarlo…— Hal lo miro pasmado.

—Eso es… ¡Maravilloso! ¿Por qué nunca se me había ocurrido…?—

— ¡Porque eres un imbécil!— grito Guy dándole un almohadazo que lo tiró de la cama. — ¡Y ya cállense que hay personas que si queremos dormir!

— ¡Eres un…!— Ollie lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una tontería —Ya basta, tiene razón, es hora de dormir.

—Yo voy a dar una vuelta antes de acostarme.

—Hal eso es una estupidez, si los maestros te encuentran…

—Ya lo sé, diablos Ollie, te pareces a mi madre— salió de la habitación sin importarle lo que su amigo estaba diciendo y camino a través de los solitarios pasillos.

— _Lumos_. — pronunció para que su varita iluminará el camino, pero unos metros más adelante se percató de una luz que venía directo hacia él, apagó la vara mientras se escondía en una columna. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver al chico de ojos azules caminar aprisa.

¿Qué hacía afuera tan tarde?

—Hey. — lo llamó, el rubio brinco en su sitio — ¿A dónde vas?

Barry pensó que era un profesor el que lo había detenido, se asustó. Estaba estrictamente prohibido deambular por los pasillos de noche, no obstante le había pedido prestado su libro de pociones a Bruce, la materia se le había complicado y necesitaba ayuda, su amigo le entrego la libreta con la condición de que se la regresará en la tarde, cosa que olvidó hacer y recordó justo antes de irse a dormir.

Solo una vez había visto a Bruce molesto, la experiencia fue traumática, por lo que prefirió violar las reglas a ver a su amigo enojado. Volteo hacia la voz esperando un castigo, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue a Jordan descalzo y en pijama.

—Voy a mi dormitorio— si la oscuridad no hubiera estado dominando la estancia, Jordan pudo haber visto como el rostro del Hufflepuff se ruborizaba.  
Desde lo que le dijo Bruce, había evitado toparse con Hal, sentía una vergüenza inmensa al saber que lo vio comer, de seguro pensó que era un obeso sin llenadera.

— ¿Apenas? ¿No te da miedo que algún maestro te encuentre?

—Sí, pero tenía que hacer algo. ¿No deberías estar tú también en tu alcoba?

—Quise tomar un respiro— Hal se pasó una mano por el cabello en modo seductor. —Igual no me importa que me descubran.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó dudoso.

—Claro— Barry se puso pálido y señaló detrás de él.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Ahí viene el profesor Sinestro!

— ¿¡Donde!?— Hal casi se tuerce el cuello para ver, pero no había nadie. Barry soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No que te daba igual?

— ¡No hagas eso!— comento Hal indignado —Casi me da un infarto.

—Ha, tú tuviste la culpa— le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. El castaño le sonrió, de acuerdo se lo merecía por presumido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Barry, bueno realmente tengo otro nombre pero todos me dicen Barry.

Está bien, no entendía porque pasó de Bruce a Barry, lo más seguro es que no le gustará su nombre, muchas personas preferían no usar su nombre verdadero pero tenía sentido, los dos nombres empezaban con B.

—Bien Barry ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?— Allen dejo de reír y se puso tenso, ¿se lo decía así nada más?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si te gustaría salir mañana, podíamos ir a tomar algo, quizás una cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza ¿O prefieres algo más dulce?—

Debía de estar soñando, Dios... Iba a empezar a hiperventilar si alguien no hacía algo, ¡Hal Jordan estaba invitándolo a salir! Sonrió como un idiota, lamentablemente recordó que le había prometido a Dinah que la ayudaría a estudiar.

—Me gustaría, pero le prometí a alguien que estudiaríamos juntos ¿Te parece el viernes?

—Mmm, voy a estar ocupado en la tarde, es la final de Quidditch.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo también voy a jugar.

— ¿Juegas Quidditch?— replicó sorprendido.

—Sí, yo soy el buscador— contesto Barry un poco triste, ya había jugado partidos juntos ¿Cómo no lo vio?

—Oh, lo siento— se disculpó al ver el gesto trágico—Estos últimos días no he parado de pensar en algo.

—Entonces nos vemos después del partido, ¿Atrás de gradas?

—Me parece bien.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?— la voz de la maestra Waller los asustó, por lo que apagaron las varitas y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, Hal amaneció de buen humor, tanto que no se molestó en pelear con Clark, pero como todo lo bueno no dura para siempre, su felicidad acabo al entrar al comedor.

— ¿No vas a ir a comer con nosotros?— le pregunto desconcertada Diana a Clark, él negó.

—No puedo, quede… —dejo de hablar al sentir la pesada miraba de Jordan, así que le susurro el resto al oído.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

— ¿A dónde va?— interrogo Oliver una vez que se sentaron en el comedor y lo vieron marcharse.

—Dijo que iba a estudiar con alguien. — Hal escupió su bebida. ¿Estudiaría con alguien? Barry dijo que estudiaría con…. ¡Oh Dios, no! ¡No de nuevo! Sobre su cadáver iban a verse otra vez. Se puso de pie tomando su varita.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— dijo Ollie.

—A hacer algo importante— contesto con voz siniestra, todos en la mesa lo miraron desconcertados ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, al diablo si alguien lo sancionaba, lo más probable era que se dirigieran a la biblioteca. Estuvo a punto de tirar a algunos cuantos compañeros, aunque en ese instante no podía importarle menos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo, Clark caminaba apresurado pero paro su andar al encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio.

—Barry, ¿No ibas a estudiar con nosotros?

—Sí, en un momento me reúno con ustedes, olvide unos apuntes en el aula de Astronomía.

— ¿Bruce ya está adentro?— dijo Kent, señalando la biblioteca. Barry asintió.

—Llego hace como unos quince minutos — Clark se mordió el labio, a Bruce no le gustaba esperar. El rubio lo observo conmovido, adivinando su pensamiento.

—Sé que Bruce no es una persona fácil de tratar, pero me agrada que hagas el esfuerzo por comprenderlo.

—Lo sé, es solo que hay veces que siento que va a enloquecerme, no importa lo que haga, él nunca quita esa expresión estoica. — Barry se tocó el mentón pensativo.

—Quizás pueda darte unos cuantos consejos.

— ¿De verdad?— le pregunto el otro con los ojos iluminados.

—Claro, no le hagas regalos dulces, no le gustan porque se empalaga pero tampoco le regales cosas amargas, prefiere el término medio, adora el color negro y las personas honestas, no le gustan las personas impredecibles aunque estaría bien que fueras así con él —Clark lo miró confundido.

— ¿No le gusta lo impredecible pero debo ser impredecible?

—Bueno es complicado— contestó rascándose la nuca —Romper la rutina de vez en cuando no está mal, así llamaras su atención, en fin solo has lo primero que te dije y no lo hagas enojar, créeme enojado Bruce arrasa con todo.

Clark tembló.

—E-está bien—suspiro y lo abrazó —Gracias Barry, tratare de no dar un paso en falso — Barry correspondió el gesto.

Hal, que estaba observándolos casi logra hacerle unas cuarteaduras a la columna donde estaba escondido por lo fuerte que la apretaba con la mano, estaba colérico, no sabía de qué habían hablado porque no alcanzo a escuchar, pero si Kent no soltaba a su Barry, él iba a matarlo.

— _Coloshoo_. — murmuro por lo bajo apuntando su varita directo a los zapatos de Clark.

—No te detengo más o de verdad B va a enfadarse.

—Cierto— respondió el rubio riéndose. Se separaron y Barry continúo con su camino sin ver al castaño que se fue del lugar al ver que Allen doblaba la esquina.

Clark aunque quiso no pudo moverse, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

 

* * *

 

 

— ¿¡Quieren dejar de pelear par de imbéciles!? ¡Vamos a perder por su culpa!— les gritaron coléricos sus compañeros desde las gradas.

—Estos idiotas van a hacer que perdamos la copa— le dijo irritado Jon a Guy, el pelirrojo asintió. Los dos estaban haciendo uso de roda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarles un maleficio.

Era la final de Quidditch, todos ansiaban llevarse la copa para su respectiva casa. Los finalistas eran los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor, al inicio los de color rojo iban ganando 50 a 10. Desafortunadamente todo se fue al caño cuando Hal y Clark comenzaron a pelear en medio del partido.

— ¡Tú no tienes ninguna cita con B, porque él y yo nos veremos después del partido!— ladro furioso el granjero.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo soy el que va a verse con B!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí! — Hal levanto su mano enseñándole el dedo de en medio a su ex amigo. Clark lo miro indignado.

— ¡Jordan! ¡Kent! ¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones!— grito furioso el entrenador, el castaño volteo a verlo haciéndole la misma señal obscena, todos en la grada lo miraron en shock.

— ¡Hufflepuff 30!

— ¡Joder Clark! ¡Se supone que tú eres el guardián, ve a defender!— Kent miro apenado a sus colegas mientras que le dedicó una mortífera mirada a Hal.

—B es solo mío…— murmuró posesivo.

— ¡Ahora si ya me canse!— Jordan se giró lanzándose a atacar a Clark como un salvaje, pero la voz del anunciador los paró de golpe.

— ¡Hufflepuff es el ganador!— ambos voltearon a ver hacia el frente, donde la cabellera rubia de Barry sobresalía, alzando orgulloso entre sus manos la snitch dorada. Él le sonrió a los Gryffindor guiñándoles un ojo.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de que se entregó la copa a los Hufflepuff y de que sus compañeros casi los acribillaran vivos, se encontraban atrás de gradas esperando al tan aclamado “B”. Diana, aunque estaba enojada por el fiasco de partido que dieron los dos, estaba presente para separarlos en caso de pelea, Oliver solo estaba por mero morbo.

—Ya lo veras, él me eligió a mí. — comento Hal de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Nosotros concretamos nuestra salidas desde hace dos semanas!

— ¡Pues es claro que me prefiere a mi si es que fue capaz de olvidar su cita contigo!

—Quieren calmarse— dijo Ollie —En cuanto llegue Bruce se van a aclarar las cosas.  
Su amigo iba a lanzar un comentario sarcástico, sin embargo el sonido de unas voces y pasos acercándose lo detuvieron.

Por el costado derecho aparecieron Bruce y Barry, ambos riendo.

— ¿No ibas a ganar la copa para poner mi nombre en ella, Clark?— habló el Ravenclaw una vez que se encontraron cara a cara, el mencionado se sonrojó.

—Y-yo…

— ¡Barry! — lo cortó Hal, aventándose a los brazos de Allen que lo observo desconcertado — ¿Es cierto que le prometiste a Clark que saldrían juntos después del partido?—

— ¿Qué yo que?— preguntó anonadado.

—Un momento— Ollie miro a los presentes extrañado —La persona que te gusta ¿Es él?— señalo a Barry, al que se le subieron los colores por la tan reveladora información.

—Sí.

—Creo que aquí hay una confusión, él no es Bruce— señalo al rubio para después tomarle el hombro a Wayne —Él es bruce.

— ¿¡Que!?— exclamaron alterados los Gryffindor.

— ¡No me jodas Ollie! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que la persona que le gusta a Clark no es la misma que a mí!?

—Pues básicamente, sí. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba un chico de ojos azules con el que Clark chocó, creí que era Bruce.

— ¿Quién sería tan tonto para confundirnos?— comento Bruce —No tenemos ningún parecido.

—Eso es cierto— Lo apoyó Diana —Ni siquiera tienen el mismo color de cabello y van en diferentes casas.

—Es decir que pelee con Hal… ¿Por nada?— murmuro Clark apenado.

— ¿Te peleaste por mí?— le cuestionó Wayne sorprendido. Él desvió la mirada. —Y yo creyendo que no matabas ni una mosca.

Barry ahogo una risa.

— ¡Oh todo esto es tú culpa, Ollie!— lo señalo Hal — ¡Me hiciste pensar que Barry me engañaba!— Allen descompuso su sonrisa.

—Tampoco me culpes de todo, tú tampoco fuiste muy descriptivo.

—Lo bueno es que el asunto se resolvió— Diana abrazo a Clark y Bruce, aunque este último la miro incomodo por la confianza.

—Sí y yo creo que es hora de dejar solos a los tortolos. — dijo Oliver empujando a todos hacia otro lado, una vez que se quedaron solos Barry tomó la palabra.

— ¿Cómo que yo te engañaba?— comentó riendo —Si ni siquiera somos nada.

—Pero lo seremos. — dijo con determinación el castaño. Barry enarco una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Digo, en un futuro— Hal se corrigió. Aún seguía celoso, no obstante, era un alivio saber que su rivalidad con Clark estaba terminada —Claro eso si tú quieres.

¿Qué sí quería? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque como él decía, un paso a la vez. Después de todo aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

—Primero invítame a salir, después ya veremos— La risa cantarina del rubio lo lleno de vitalidad, le paso el brazo por los hombros acercándolo hacia sí. El Hufflepuff abrió los ojos un tanto azorado.

—De acuerdo, pero hazme un favor, para la próxima dime que el nombre de tu amigo también empieza con B. — Barry soltó una risotada.

—Lo hare— Hal le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se quedó pasmado.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez ganare la copa para ti.

—Eso solo si yo te dejo.

—Eso suena como un reto.

—No es un reto— respondió el rubio aproximándose al rostro ajeno —Es una promesa. — Cerró la distancia entre ellos plantando un casto beso en sus labios. Esta vez fue el turno de Hal para avergonzarse.

—El último en llegar invita las cervezas. — Barry dio media vuelta, dejándolo pasmado. Tardo uno segundos en reaccionar, sonriendo como un idiota, sin embargo cuando quiso mover sus pies, no pudo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Ah, por cierto, el hechizo va a tardar un poco en disolverse— señalo sus pies —Y eso es por Clark.

— ¡Barry!— exclamo tratando de sonar molesto. Se tocó las bolsas del pantalón, en busca de su varita, sin embargo Barry levanto la mano mostrándole que él la tenía. Ignoro sus reclamos y siguió caminando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le levantaría el conjuro hasta que llegara al comedor, después de todo unos cuantos minutos a la intemperie no le hacían daño a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
> No soy muy cercana al universo de Harry Potter así que espero haber hecho un buen AU.  
> Si les gusto, no olviden pasar por mi perfil quizás encuentren algo que sea de su agrado :D


End file.
